The Internet and the World Wide Web (WWW) have dramatically developed and thus, data transmission schemes using a cable, a Digital Subscriber Line (DSL), and various wired broadband networks have been required. It is difficult to satisfy an explosive increase of data traffic by merely mirroring or replicating a few sites located in different geographical positions Therefore, to satisfy demands associated with a bandwidth, to decrease a load on a server, and to improve a user response time, a technology that stores a content in a cache has been developed. A web caching may store copies of web documents such as a web page, an image, a picture, other multimedia entities, in dispersed caches, and a cache that satisfies a predetermined condition may process a request for web content.
In a cellular communication system that divides an entire service area into a plurality of cells and covers the cells by respective base stations (Node Bs or base stations), the base stations may generally connect to the Internet through a core network provided by a provider of the cellular communication system. Recently, a technology that includes a proxy cache in the entirety or a few of the base stations for a faster internet connection, and enables an immediate connection to the Internet through the proxy cache, has been developed. As described above, a base station that includes a proxy cache is referred to as an advanced wireless node.
A User Equipment (UE), such as a smart phone that has a Transport Control Protocol (TCP) connection function, a tablet computer or a notebook that includes a communication module, and the like, may be connected to the Internet by an advanced wireless node through a core network, or may be directly connected to the Internet by a proxy cache. The proxy caches included in the base stations may form a network, mutually.
A wireless communication system such as a cellular communication system may secure mobility describing that a UE freely moves among various wireless nodes. Conventionally, a handover associated with a movement of a UE may be supported by a core network provided by a provider of the wireless communication system. In general, the core network requires a higher cost and provides a slower speed when compared to the Internet. Therefore, there is a desire for a technology that provides an Internet connection without an existing core network and supports a handover of a UE when the proxy caches form a network.